


Movie Date

by GeorginaWolf



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Movie Dates, Slight reference of making out, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorginaWolf/pseuds/GeorginaWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both agreed on having an movie date.<br/>They also both agreed they wouldn't have no ‘walking in and having a suit and a fancy dress.’<br/>What they DIDN'T agree on was the fact that they were actually having an date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Date

**Author's Note:**

> Southington in the beginning was a hate ship.   
> Now it's this and I have no issue with it, whatsoever.

They both agreed on having an movie date.  
They also both agreed they wouldn't have no ‘walking in and having a suit and a fancy dress.’  
What they DIDN'T agree on was the fact that they were actually having an date. 

"Wash, calm down man. You seem in like a nervous wreak, well, more than usual. What’s eating you?" York asked as he had a drink in hand and took a sip.  
He could trust York right? Well, most likely not.   
" I….have a date." Came the stuttered reply and knew right away that was a bad idea.  
York sat up and looked at the blond smiling.   
"Oh? Who is it? Connie?"   
"Ah gross no, no," Wash kinda repulsed from that fact. Connie was like a sister to him, he cared for her just like North to South. Speaking of the blonde twin…  
"Um, South."  
York whistles and gets up from his chair patting Wash on the back.

" You know Wash, we can’t start until you pick the movie."  
" I know.”  
”And we are so not watching that Garfield movie.”  
"Why not?! It’s a good movie!"  
" It’s about an orange cheese puff. Where’s the action?"  
"They save Odie and release the abused animals from that evil guy."  
" That’s not action."  
"UGH, fine. What do you want to watch?"  
"…The Princess Bride." 

So they watched it, South on the left side of Washington’s shoulder and he considered putting his arm behind her. But he decided against it and squinted at the movie.   
" Why-"  
"Wash shut up and watch it."  
"Rats can’t be that big."  
"And a cat can’t talk and eat lasagna."

The movie was nearing its end and when it was over Wash was a wreak. “It ended like that! That can’t happen!”  
"Well, it did so."   
They sat there for a while and she turned to get off of the couch to take out the movie but she tripped, somehow, and Wash catches her. Not even a second later she kisses him.

It’s uncertain and clumsy as hell but her hands find his hair and pulls him closer. His hands clasp her sides holding her and they beak apart with each of them looking directly at the other. 

" I always wanted to kiss you like that." He mutters and went in for another again.


End file.
